prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
CurePure Unlock
is an app used by the girls and boys who entered the Cure Sphere to transform into Pretty Cure. The app appears in Cure Sphere, a different kind of Pretty Cure, as well as its second season. Anyone who owns a PixLock can use the app and thus can transform into a Pretty Cure. Transformation Sequences Cytime Pretty Cure transformations Harumi to Cure Lilium Even though her first transforamtion was in episode 03, Watanabe Harumi used the CurePure Unlock system for the first time in episode 04. In order to transform, Harumi holds her left hand in front of her. She tabs the app's icon with and forms her left hand to a fist. Harumi poses her left arm in front of her chest. The PixLock starts to shine and the cube shaped crystals started to depart from the Lock. The star-shaped crystal starts to hover above her head. A synthesized voice says "Unlock Activated". Then, a pink spell circle appears underneath her feet and Harumi lands on it. The cube shaped crystals start to circle around her. Some impact on her arms and form her arm protectors, others impact on her feet and turn into her boots. Then the spell circle starts to rise and passes Harumi's body. The glow covers her body and her outfit appears. A necklace appears around her neck. Attached to the necklase is the star that previously decorated the PixLock. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styles. After that, the voice calls "Cure Lilium, completed." and Cure Lilium poses with the spell circle behind her. Lanna to Cure Sundust Mikoto Lanna transformed into Cure Sundust for the first time in episode 07, yet her transformation sequence was first seen in episode 08. In order to transform, Lanna holds her left hand in front of her. She tabs the app's icon with and forms her left hand to a fist. Lanna poses her left arm in front of her chest. The PixLock starts to shine and the cube shaped crystals started to depart from the Lock. The star-shaped crystal starts to hover above her head. A synthesized voice says "Unlock Activated". Then, a silver spell circle appears underneath her feet and Lanna lands on it. The cube shaped crystals start to circle around her. Some impact on her arms and form her arm protectors, others impact on her feet and turn into her boots. Then the spell circle starts to rise and passes Lanna's body. The glow covers her body and her outfit appears. A necklace appears around her neck. Attached to the necklase is the star that previously decorated the PixLock. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styles. After that, the voice calls "Cure Sundust, completed." and Cure Sundust poses with the spell circle behind her. Daisuke to Cure Vanguard Cure Vanguard first appeared in episode 18 and his transformation was first shown in the following episode. In order to transform, Daisuke holds his right hand in front of him. He tabs the app's icon once and forms his hand to a fist. Daisuke poses with his arm stretched out towards the sky above him. The PixLock begins to shine and the cube shaped crystals start to depart from the Lock. The star-shaped crystal starts to hover above his head. A synthesized voice says "Unlock Activated". Then, a purple spell circle appears beneath his feet and he lands on it. His right hand touches the circle causing immense impact. The spell circle lights up and his arm protectors, gloves and boots appear. He then rises up, while his body is covered by a glowing silver light. The circle rises up to his head, whose power turns the glow into his Cure outfit. Finally, as it passes his head, his hair gets changed and his head accessory/gear appears. At last, a necklace appears around his neck, where the star-shaped crystal is attached to. After that, the voice calls "Cure Vanguard, completed." and Cure Vanguard poses with the spell circle behind him. After completing his transformation, he usually says "Bring it on!". DrePare Pretty Cure transformations Seira to Cure Lied Pluto to Cure 2 Matoi to Cure Bounce Yuuri to Cure Skate Limelight Pretty Cure transformations Marina to Cure Horizon Lila to Cure Victoria Zoé to Cure Bohemian Two Hearts Pretty Cure transformations Yotsuha to Cure Trèfle Shion to Cure Azura Other Cure transformations Sora to Cure Printemps Crina to Cure Zett Trivia *It appears that the transformation sequence is not triggered until the second transformation, as both Harumi and Lanna have skipped the transformation sequence during their first transformation. *It is unknown if dark Pretty Cures use the CurePure Unlock as well. References Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series)